Close your eyes when you pop a bubble
by Sugoi-as-fuck-fishy
Summary: A world where everyone is given a second chance, but they don't even realize.


For the first time in his life he had no chance of breathing, the small tightening sensation in his chest was replaced by the stinging rush of water flowing into his nose pouring into his lungs, he gasped desperately for breath only swallowing more of the burning liquid he tried coughing you needed air to cough, he only managed small chest spasms until the world stopped, was that even possible?, these thoughts pouring in his mind much like the water pouring down his throat. Everything calmed down when he heard a faint voice. "Eri come on kid, wake up" He is rocked slowly ,waking up. "you had a bad dream" He opened his eyes remaining quiet when he hears his older brothers voice. "You're lucky I had to come back to grab a few things chief" #condoms #eyo "uhh yeah thanks I guess" He straightens out his glasses and bites the inside of his jaw.

"What's the deal I thought you were going with your little boy friend Captor and the rest of your friends" He opens the drawer handing him the condoms without a second thought. Cronus was referring to the bipolar computer geek that Eridan ogles at every now and then to Cronus's great displeasure. "Captor is not my fuckin boyfriend for your information and I kinda told em I was...busy" In other words he doesn't want to get drunk this time. "Oh yeah with what, are ya gonna be playin your little violin?" He frowns at the other; he never teased Cronus for his God awful guitar playing-oh he wasn't talking about to viola. "It's a cod damn viola you fuckin prick" Scowling as he gives him the pack of smokes. "Same dif, now my answer?" Pulls one out sliding it between his lips. He never lit them, for Eridan's sake the younger found it stupid and pointless, but he never really questioned it though. "I was hopin you would actually take me to the concert I've been saving up for like the past month" Cronus grabs his jacket and slides it on. "Sorry baby face I got plans with-

"Some willin slut ready to settle down with you, yeah, yeah I know" Cronus almost always leaves on weeknights go hang and bang as he calls it "Way to be so blunt about it" He rolls his eyes at the younger Ampora. "Can't you take your little boy friend?" He taunted. "For god sakes Cro!, I was askin ya if you wanted to go for 2 fuckin hours, and ya told me to wait a minute and now two fuckin hours later you decide to respond and the damn thing is over with now" Wraps himself in the blanket and sighs. "Whoa, you could have just said it was over baby face." He gives Eridan a quick smooch earning him a bleeding lip, and a scowl. "Don't you fuckin touch me, I haven't the slightest where your hand or lips have been" "No but I know where they could be..." He snorted at the older. "please, right before your big date, suppose you ask em to suck off your fingers or kiss you and you taste of me, then what, oh yeah you'd be marked down as the man whore you are" He spat harshly. "Why do you always think of the downs even when I'm trying to show ya a little love" Love?, all he's doing is getting him riled up to only leave him to go with some stranger he met in god knows where online maybe? His remark earns him the finger.

"Maybe I don't want any of your '_love_' if you even know the proper meaning of the word" "You're a smart lil shit ya know that?" Cronus cursed as he glimpsed at his watch. "Fuckin Christ I gotta go" The older Ampora grabs his jacket. "Wait" He pulls out the inhaler. "It's empty can you at least try to remember to get a refill this time?" Tosses it at him to Eridan's surprise he catches. "Nice, just inhaler like I said nitwit" He drops it in his front pocket, instantly telling Eridan that he's gonna forget. "You expect me to with all that smack you were talkin, kid?" He bites the inside of his cheek. 'kid' that's all he was to him, the wimpy little boy that looked up to his big brother, his older brother's toy, constantly in his shadow all the time, dreaming of the day when he could finally tell him, when he finally looks down and listens, he preferred baby doll, sweet cheeks, anything but kid.

It made him think of the truth, the truth hurts like a bitch sometimes. Eridan Ampora was a 17 year old entitled to most of the Ampora family fortune, in other words he always was a daddy's boy according to Cronus. He always went to his brother's apartment for summer break, with their dad sending Cronus money for Eridan's medication and other things like that. They would spend time together by flirting(cro did most of the flirting) and watching Eridan's collection of hairy potter movies of course grease was involved of course, on special occasions they'd make out eventually Cronus would mutter about him getting suspiciously better at this each time, he would simply reply with a wink. "Eridan" He spoke his name smoothly in that husky as fuck tone, over his ear instantly pulling the other out of his thoughts. "You know better than to ignore me when im speaking to you, don't cha?" He shivers. "Fuck off" He chuckles "Maybe later if you're good" He nuzzles into the nape of his neck nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Eridan lets out a disapproving whine and tries pushing him away. He stops himself from grinning, still having a rather smug look on his face. "So anyway I was askin you if you wanted anything else while I'm out "He looks down at feat and sighs. "I don't know a pizza would be nice I guess" Cronus plants a soft kiss to his temple. "Pizza it is." Eridan tugs on the others shirt. "Cro is it alright if I go out too, I need to meet up with everyone since I couldn't go to the concert with you" He frowns. "Its fuckin cold out there so you best have someone drive ya, otherwise dad would kill me if called about you having a fucking asthma attack on the street." When Cronus makes statements like this Eridan wonders if he really cares or he just doesn't want any shit from their dad.

"I'll just call up someone to take me it's no big deal Cro" He slicks his hair back running a hand through it stilling frowning. "Fine but I get to drive ya back alright?" He crosses his arms. "Yes daddy I'll be careful" He instantly regrets his remark sarcasm or not. "Call me that more often like a good boy should Eri." With that he kisses Eridan's forehead and leaves the small apartment room. Eridan growls and throws a pillow at the now closed door. "Go fuck yourself!" Eridan, growls again when he hears the amused chuckle from the other side of the door. He curls up tighter the bed sighing when he gets a text. "What now?" He picks it up and reads. {Ed get your a22 over here the party 2tarted over an hour ago}. He smirked getting out of bed while replying. {Yeah yeah, keep your fuckin pants on im comin better yet take them off maybe kar wwill finally notice you} He snickers knowing he in one of his pissy moods again. He grabs his coat and his scarf.{hey ya mind pickin me up, Cro took the car and its kinda cold to be wwalkin all the wway to your place}

He closes his phone and leans back on the wall. He bites his lip when his phone rings. He makes a mental note to change his ring tone. ["Hey come out front ii wa2 already on my way"] He rolls his eyes. ["Evver considered that I might havve wwanted to stay home"] He slides on a pair of shoes and leaves his shared room. ["Ju2t come outside bubble boy before ii change my mind, plus I know you're not gonna resist the chance for your itty bitty fi2hy body to get some action."] Meh yeah why not, he could use some excitement. "Fuck off alright I'm comin" He goes outside to a smug looking captor. "thup bubble boy" Sollux spat. "Wwould ya mind not spittin on me, and quit it wwith the nick names before i rip the braces out of your teeth" Sollux was about to reply but he was interrupted by the active couple in the back seat. "is that..." "john and kk?, yeah ith them" He looks awkwardly to the side before stepping in the car. "Hey can you twwo come up for air long enough to greet me?" He reached in the back to pull Karkat's hair.

"OW, JOHN THAT'S TO FUCKING HARD" The blue eyed boy looked at Karkat with confused expression. "But that wasn't me" Eridan snickers. "Wwhy I thought you liked it rough Kar" The red head boy scowls. "WHO THE FUCK LET FISH FUCK IN" John grins a gives Eridan a goofy grin. "Hi Eridan!" Eridan smiles back embracing his best friend in tight hug. "Hey, john it's been awhile, howws cooking class at home wworking out for ya!" John shivers. "Oh dear god Eridan, please for the sake of my mind don't bring that up ever again" He chuckles. "I see you havven't gotten over that weird unexplainable Betty Crocker phobia yet." He scoots closer to karkat "THE THINGS THAT WOMAN HAS DONE." Eridan yawns and rests back in his seat, and causally whispers to Sollux.

"So playin third wheel again huh?" Sollux scowls. "The only wheel im playing ith thith theering wheel, tho if you mind I'd like to concentrate on driving." He rolls his eyes and mutters. "it's only true" There would be an long awkward silence if it weren't for john and karkat. He pulls away from karkat. "Aw man it's after 9, Sollux would cha mind dropping me off home, grandmas gonna be worrying and jade too." Sollux gives john an uncaring look. "Thure why not" He turns around smirking to himself. "Thanks buddy" The dirty blonde rolls his bicolored eyes. "FUCK JOHN, SOLLUX'S PARTY ISNT EVEN OVER YET" John yawns "Im sorry karkat but if I stayed out any later, well you know how my grandma gets." Karkat crosses his arms. The car stops in the middle of a drive where ALL the houses look completely the same.

Hey opens the door and pulls in Karkat for a kiss. Sollux cringes and turns away. Upon seeing this John leans over and gives Sollux a peck on the lips. His eyes widen and he pulls away facing the steering wheel. John gives him a hurt look at starts towards the house with 413 on it. Sollux turns to the side frowning when he sees Eridan making a kissy face. "What? "Everyone is doing it so I might as well get in on the action." He wriggles his eyebrows. Sollux slaps the fuck outa Eridan because he needs it. He holds his face having a rather smug look plastered on his face. (Okay Eri something tells me you're spending a little too much time with Cro) "Rude" He remember something he needed ask john, so he pokes his head out the window and yells.

"JOHN WAIT ARENT YOUR TWIN COUSINS COMING OVER FOR TRICKSTER TUESDAY?" He glares at Eridan. "Just nope..." Finally makes it to his house and slams the door. He doesn't take his head out of the window still chuckling. Sollux feels a little bad for turning the other down so he rolls up the window just so Eridan head is stuck. "What the..! Okay Captard this isn't funny." Sollux snickers while Karkat remains not amused. "Thay it right Ampora." Eridan frowns. "Master please roll down the fuckin window." He tisked the other. "Thill wrong." He rolls it up some more. Eridan's throat feels a little tight. "Almighty douche b-AHK!" He coughs. "You don't learn do you?" The other starts wheezing. Karkat quirks an eyebrow. "HEY SOLLUX NOT COOL YOU KNOW HES A FUCKING ASTHMATIC" He groans, and Eridan worsens the fake wheezing. "Fine..." He rolls down the window and Eridan frees his head with a smirk. "Thanks for being a complete chump Captard, your fuckin dead later." Sollux adjusts his glasses. "Thoundth thexy but I'll pathth." Eridan quirks an eye brow then smirks. "So,Finally got Kar all to yourself?" ~~~~~~END OF LE CHAPTER~~~~~~~


End file.
